Trustworthy
Here it is, my fourth LH Fanfic, and the one that I have been looking the most forward to doing. WARNING: This story contains a very upsetting tone. If you don't like depressing stories, then don't read this fanfic. Either way, I hope you enjoy this story, and please let me know what you thought about it. It's Friday morning, and Lincoln is in his room, getting ready for an Ace Savvy convention at the comic book store. Lincoln: (to the viewer) Today is a BIG day for me. Today is the next big Ace Savvy Comic Convention! But this won't be any normal convention, because we get to SEE Ace Savvy himself! And whoever can perform an awesome superhero skill in front of him, will get to appear in the next Ace Savvy comic book! Of course, that prize will belong to me. Now, the last time I tried to go to a convention, my sisters were acting very jerky towards me for 'clogging the toilet', but I'm sure that won't happen again. (When Lincoln walks outside his room, he is greeted by his sisters laughing at him) Lynn: Well, look who's going to the Ace Savvy convention! Lori: Everytime I see that costume, I just have to laugh! Lola: Especially his underwear on the outside! (The sisters continue to laugh) Lincoln: (sighs) Of course. (to the viewer) This happened last year as well, and I thought I wouldn't be bothered again, but considering that they were being so smug to me, I feel very annoyed. (walks towards the bathroom) But maybe things will turn out fine in the end. (Suddenly, Lana and Lola stop Lincoln in front of the bathroom) Lana: Where do you think you're going?! Lola: Yeah! How do we know we can trust you after last time?! Lincoln: Oh come on! Just because I did it once, doesn't mean I'll do it again! I really need to go! Lana: Just do it outside! (Lincoln groans in frustration, as he walks downstairs while his sisters snicker at him. Later, he comes back inside and finds his sisters on the couch watching TV) Lincoln: (to the viewer) Okay, so far this morning hasn't started well. But I'll still get my chance at the convention! (His sisters hear this, and laugh again) Luan: Or embarrass yourself! Lisa: I believe there's a 90% chance that Lincoln will mess up at the convention. Lincoln: Come on! Enough already! It was funny the first time, but that doesn't make it funny the second time! Lori: And try not to get grounded again! (The sisters laugh again, as Lincoln groans in frustration) Rita: (off-screen) Girls! Lincoln! It's time to go! (The girls rush outside the door, while Lincoln slowly walks towards the van and gets into the front) Rita: So while we head to the mall, you can head to your little convention. We'll come pick you up when we're done, okay sweetie? Lincoln: Yes Mom. (The girls are heard snickering in the background) Luna: I would love to see what Lincoln does to mess up! Leni: Like, remember the time Lincoln tried to be a Girl Guru? Lori: Or, when Lincoln clogged the toilet, with a Princess Pony book! (The girls, except Lucy, all laugh hysterically, making Lincoln feel a bit embarrassed. When they arrive at the car park, the girls head inside the mall while Lincoln rushes to the comic book store) Lincoln: Yes! My chance to be in the next Ace Savvy comic is finally coming to me! (Lincoln enters the comic book store as all of the kids there gather around the front stage) Comic Book Manager: Alright kids! It's time to meet everyone's favorite superhero! The one, the only, ACE SAVVY! '(Ace Savvy appears onstage in his iconic intro, as all the kids cheer for him) Ace Savvy: Aha! What brilliance to see all of my special fans here today! And the lucky one who can show me how heroic they can be, will get to guest star in my next comic book! (The kids all cheer, as the kids then line up near the stage, with Lincoln at the end of the line) Lincoln: (to the viewer) This may take a while, but I know it'll all be worth it! ONE HOUR LATER (The girls exit the mall) Leni: That was like, the best day at the Mall ever! Luna: I can't wait to get this stuff home! Rita: Alright girls, we can save the excitement for later, let's just go and get Lincoln first. Lori: Yeah, after he's done with his little convention. (The girls snicker again. It then cuts back to the Comic Book store, as it shows Lincoln looking tired from waiting too long) Ace Savvy: Now it's time for our last little star, Lincoln Loud! (Lincoln opens his eyes brightly, and he runs up to the stage) Lincoln: Ace Savvy!! I am so honored to be your loyal sidekick in the next comic book! (A few of the kids giggle at his costume) Ace Savvy: Ahh, someone has courage! Wonderful! But do you have what it takes to face my arch nemesis? (A robotic animatronic appears onstage) Ace Savvy: If you can put down that villain, you might just be a winner! Lincoln: This is my chance! (Meanwhile, it cuts back to the girls) Rita: Okay girls, I'm gonna go get the van started, can you get Lincoln? Lori: Sure Mom, whatever. (Rita walks off-screen, and the girls spot Lincoln inside the comic book store) Lola: Look! He's on stage! Lori: Oh man, this oughta be good. (Luan starts recording with her phone as they walk inside the comic book store, but Lincoln doesn't notice them yet) Lincoln: Watch and learn! (Lincoln attempts to tackle the robot, but the Robot springs back up, tumbling Lincoln off the stage) Comic Book Manager: What the heck?! The animatronic wasn't supposed to do that! Lincoln: Ah! It hurts! (As Lincoln tumbles off the stage, he knocks into a stack of comic books. He falls on the ground, as the comic books all fall onto him. After he gets himself out of the comics, everyone stares at him for a moment. Then, Lincoln's sisters start laughing hysterically at him) Lana: Oh man! That was even better than I thought! Lori: Even more than when he clogged the toilet with a Princess Pony book! Luan: And I got all of that on my phone! I'm about to upload it to YouTube! (When the other kids overhear the girls, they start to laugh at Lincoln as well) Ace Savvy: Well, that was... interesting. (As Lincoln looks around to see everyone laughing at him, it was enough for him. He had tears in his eyes, as he looked extremely embarrassed. Lincoln eventually gets up, and runs outside the door, past his sisters. They follow him back to the van, continuing to laugh. Inside the van, the girls talk about the video they uploaded to YouTube, as Lincoln continues to feel embarrassed. When they get home, the girls rush inside, as Lincoln slowly heads towards the front door) Lana: (from inside) Hey! What happened to the TV Remote?! Lori: LINCOLN! (Suddenly, all the sisters appear in front of him, looking angry) Lincoln: (as his voice breaks) Come on guys! It wasn't me! Luna: You were the last one to use it before we left! Lynn: Yeah! He was probably angry because we made him go to the toilet outside! Lincoln: That doesn't it mean it was- Lola: DAD! LINCOLN BROKE THE TV REMOTE! Lynn Sr.: (appears behind the girls) Lincoln?! Lincoln: Dad! Please! It wasn't me! The girls don't even have pr- Lynn Sr.: Ah ah ah, I don't wanna hear another word. You're grounded young man! You have to go to bed early, without dessert! (Lincoln finally had tears running down his cheeks. He runs inside, and upstairs to his room as he slammed the door) Lynn: Guess he wasn't much of a 'superhero' today wasn't he? (All the girls laugh, as it cuts back to Lincoln in his room, putting on his normal clothes and throwing his Ace Savvy costume into the trash. He paces back and forth in his room, and then he notices the family picture on his door. Without hesitation, Lincoln took the photo and threw it to the floor in rage, causing it to break. After this, Lincoln sits on his bed and begins to cry into his hands) Lincoln: (to the viewer, with a broken voice) I know I've said before that my sisters making fun of me wasn't bothering, but this was the final straw! (As he says this, Lincoln starts crying into his pillow) TWO HOURS LATER (It shows Lincoln trying to sleep in his bed, but he isn't able to fall asleep. After a while, Lincoln gets back up from his bed) Lincoln: (to the viewer) You know what? (sniffs) After all of this, I don't think I'm going to put up with this humiliation anymore. If my sisters are going to make me the laughingstock for the rest of my life, then I don't think it's worth it. (Lincoln gets out of bed, then gets his clothes on. Then, he pulls out a bag, and puts most of his things inside, including Bun-Bun, his clothes, and his bed gear. Afterwards, Lincoln jumps outside the window, onto a tree, and slides to the ground. Before Lincoln takes off, he takes one last look at the house) Lincoln: Goodbye... (Lincoln starts to walk down the footpath, as tears begin to form in his eyes once again. Eventually, Lincoln comes up to a front door, and knocks on it. Inside the house, it shows Bobby and Ronnie Anne watching a movie on the sofa. When they hear the knock, Bobby goes to answer the door) Bobby: Hello? (looks down) Lincoln? Lincoln: (voice breaks) H-H-Hey Bobby. Bobby: Bro, you got the waterworks. What's wrong? (Ronnie Anne comes up behind Bobby to see what's going on) Lincoln: My sisters were making fun of me today, worse than they had ever done before. All because one time I took my sister Lucy's blame for clogging the toilet, and me making a fool out of myself at an Ace Savvy convention! Bobby: Dang bro, that's harsh. Lincoln: Yeah... I just felt so... (sniffs) so... (Tears come down Lincoln's face, then Ronnie Anne comes out from behind Bobby and hugs Lincoln, tighter than she had ever done before) Ronnie Anne: Lincoln, it'll be okay. Can't you tell them what happened? Lincoln: There's no way I'm going back there Ronnie Anne, not after what happened today. Bobby: It's cool bro. You can stay here for a few nights. Lincoln: R-Really? Ronnie Anne: Yeah man. I hate seeing you like this. (Lincoln rubs his eyes, then slowly smiles at Ronnie Anne. The two hug again) Lincoln: Thanks guys. Bobby: I don't think Lori deserves to be my girlfriend if she's gonna make fun of my bro like that. I'm gonna call her tomorrow and tell her that we're broken up. Lincoln: Wait. Don't tell her. In fact, don't tell ANY of them that I'm here. I want to wait and see if they really do miss me. If they don't, then I'm not going back home. And if they do... well, I'll figure something out. Bobby: You sure, bro? Lincoln: Yes. Bobby: Alright, bro. (Later, it shows Lincoln in the living room, sleeping on the couch with a blanket over him. Bobby and Ronnie Anne watch him from upstairs) Ronnie Anne: Gosh, poor Lincoln. His sisters must have broke him. Bobby: I guess that's what it's like when you're the only brother of the family. Ronnie Anne: I hope he'll get through this. Bobby: Hopefully. (Bobby and Ronnie Anne go to bed) THE NEXT DAY (Lincoln wakes up to find Ronnie Anne, already dressed, sitting next to him with a plate of bacon and eggs in her hand) Ronnie Anne: Hey Linc, I got you some breakfast. Hopefully it fills you up. Lincoln: Thanks Ronnie Anne. (Lincoln proceeds to eat his bacon and eggs, as Ronnie Anne smiles at him) Lincoln: Hey Ronnie Anne, I'm sorry if I'm giving you and Bobby so much trouble. Ronnie Anne: Don't apologize dude, you're here for a good reason, and we're here to look out for you. (Lincoln smiles, as he and Ronnie Anne start to watch TV. Meanwhile, it shows the girls outside the house, next to the van) Rita: Remember girls, we'll be back on Sunday, so make sure everything goes smoothly. Lori: Relax Mom, we got this covered. Lynn Sr.: Come on honey, let's go! (The van drives off) Lori: Alright everyone, let's go get breakfast ready. (The girls are inside, eating their breakfast) Lynn: Hey, where's Lincoln? His breakfast is getting cold. Lori: (rolls her eyes) He's probably still sleeping. Leni, can you go and get Lincoln? Leni: Sure! (Leni goes to Lincoln's bedroom and knocks on his door) Leni: Linky? You in there? (Leni opens the door, and looks inside for Lincoln. She doesn't notice the broken picture on the floor. After looking for a bit, Leni has a nervous look on her face, then goes outside Lincoln's bedroom. She runs downstairs and has an angry look on her face) Leni: Lisa! Lisa: What? Leni: Did you use an invisible thingy on Lincoln?! Lisa: Leni, I haven't even experimented on my inventions since Friday. Lori: (sighs) Alright Leni, what's wrong? Leni: I went into Lincoln's room and he wasn't there! Luna: Lincoln's not there? Lola: Is he hiding? Lori: (groans) He probably went to his creep friend's house. Leni: But why would he sneak out? Lori: He was grounded. Remember? Leni: Oh yeah. Lynn: Well, maybe after breakfast we should go and find him. (Later, it shows the girls at the front door of Clyde's house. They knock at the door) Clyde: (opens the door) Hello? Lori: Hey Clyde, is Lincoln here? Clyde: L-L-Lori?! (Clyde nosebleeds at the sight of Lori, then faints on the ground) Lucy: I love how the blood is real. Luna: (grossed out) Seriously Lucy? (Eventually, Clyde's parents come to the front door) Harold: Clyde? What's going on here? The sisters: Hey. (Harold and Howard both look in horror, and they close the door in front of them) Lola: Oh! How rude! Luan: Maybe he's at Pop-Pop's house. (It shows the girls knocking on another door. The door opens, revealing Pop-Pop) Pop-Pop: He-heh! Well if it isn't my favorite gran-daughters! All sisters: Hi Pop-Pop! Lana: Hey Pop-Pop, we're lookin' for Lincoln. Is he here? Pop-Pop: Hmm, for a minute I thought I was going blind. No, I haven't seen Lincoln around here. Leni: Maybe you didn't see him because you're bl- (Lori puts her hand on Leni's mouth) Lori: Not fully, Leni! Luna: Well, thanks for the help, Pop-Pop. (The girls walk down the footpath) Lynn: I wonder where Lincoln could be. Leni: Hey Lori, maybe he's at Bobby's house. Lori: Why would he be there? Leni: Well, him and Bobby are friends now. Plus, Ronnie Anne is there too, and she and Lincoln have a pretty good relationship. Lori: Hmm, good idea. Let's go ask Bobby. (Meanwhile, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne are on the sofa watching TV) Ronnie Anne: I wonder if your sisters have found out you ran away yet. Lincoln: They probably would've by now. (spots them outside) Dang it! Ronnie Anne! I have to hide somewhere! Ronnie Anne: Lincoln, why don't you just talk to them? Lincoln: No way. I'm not talking to them unless I find out that they really do miss me. Ronnie Anne: Just go hide in my room. (Lincoln runs off-screen. Suddenly, the doorbell rings, and Bobby answers the door) Bobby: Hey babe. Lori: Hey Boo-Boo Bear! Have you seen Lincoln anywhere? Bobby: No? I haven't seen the bro. What happened? Leni: We went into his room this morning, but he wasn't there! Bobby: Lori, if I knew where he was, I would tell you. I'm telling you, I haven't seen him. Luan: Well, what about Ronnie Anne? Has she seen Lincoln? Ronnie Anne: No. I haven't seen Lincoln since Friday. Bobby: Sorry babe, but I haven't seen him. Lori: (groans) Okay, thanks Bobby. (They leave) Lincoln: Are they gone? Ronnie Anne: Yeah, they're gone. So? Lincoln: I saw it. They didn't really look like they were worried about me, they just looked like they wanted to find me so they wouldn't get into trouble. Ronnie Anne: Yeah, I could see that too. (It cuts back to the sisters walking towards their house) Lori: Ugh! We've literally looked everywhere for Lincoln! Where the heck is he?! Luan: Maybe he came back home while we were gone. Luna: Sounds legit, let's go! (It cuts forward to the Loud House, where all of the sisters are looking for Lincoln. Eventually, they go into Lincoln's room and look around for him. Then, Luna notices the broken family picture on the floor) Luna: Hey dudes! Look at this! Lola: Hey, isn't that our family photo?! Lana: Yeah! Why's it all broken! Lori: Lincoln probably broke it! Lynn: Well that's low! (The sisters start to argue again, while Luna takes a closer look at the damage. Soon, she realizes why it's broken) Luna: QUIET! (The sisters stop arguing) Luna: Dudes! Wake up and smell the guilt! The reason it broke was because Lincoln was upset! Leni: Upset? Luna: Yeah! I think Lincoln is gone... (quietly) because of us! Lana: Because of US? Lola: Why would it be because of US?! Luna: Dudes, we did do some pretty harsh things to him yesterday. We embarrassed him about the clogged toilet, we humiliated him at the convention, and we didn't even feel bad about it! And... we even made Lincoln cry! Lola: Well maybe we wouldn't have made fun of him if he hadn't have clogged the toilet in the first place! Lucy: Actually, I have a confession to make. (The sisters look down at Lucy) Lucy: Lincoln wasn't the one who clogged the toilet. It was me. The reason why he took the blame was so I wouldn't be made fun of by all of you. Leni: So... he did all of that for you..? (voice breaks) And we blamed him, with no proof?! Luna: If this broken picture proves us anything, is that we hurt Lincoln, and we must feel like monsters to him! (The sisters finally start to realize what they did to Lincoln, and feel nothing but guilt in their hearts) Leni: L..... L..... LINKY!!! (kneels down and starts crying loudly) (Soon, Luna starts to cry. Followed by Lola, then Lana, Luan, Lisa, Lynn, Lily, and Lori. The closest Lucy did was shed tears down her cheeks. The sisters had finally realized what horrible people they have become to their brother, and felt nothing but guilt and heartbreak) Lori: And now thanks to us, (between her tears) Lincoln's gone! (continues crying) (The girls continue to cry loudly, when Lily suddenly shows the girls the broken remote) Lily: Poo-poo! (points to the remote) Luna: Lily? What's the matter? Lisa: I think she's trying to tell us something. (Lily then points to herself) Lynn: I think she's trying to say that... she was the one who broke the TV remote! Leni: But why didn't she tell us that? Lori: Leni, she's only a baby, she can't talk yet. Leni: Oh. Luna: So, we put the blame on Lincoln again! Without any proof! Lynn: What is WRONG with us?! (The sisters continue to cry, when Lori tries to snap out of it) Lori: Come on girls! Let's stop the waterworks! I'm sure we'll find Lincoln! If we just keep trying! And when we do, we have to repay him back for what we did! (The sisters all shout in agreement) 4 HOURS LATER (It shows Lincoln and Ronnie Anne sleeping on the couch, when they soon wake up and realize they have to get ready for bed) Ronnie Anne: Oops, guess the movie was too boring for us. Lincoln: (laughs) Come on, let's get ready for bed. (As Lincoln is walking to the bathroom, he walks past Bobby's room and sees him talking to Lori on his computer) Bobby: So babe, are things doing okay? Lori: (in tears) No! We've looked for Lincoln all day! And we couldn't find him! Bobby: Dang, I'm sorry. Lori: Don't be! We all should be sorry! We hurt Lincoln so much that he ran away! We feel like such heartless monsters! I JUST WANT MY LITTLE BROTHER BACK!!! (breaks down and cries) (Lincoln could then hear Leni crying in Lori's room, and then the other sisters crying from their rooms on the computer. Lincoln finally begins to realize how much his sisters miss him, and how sad they feel about him being gone. However, Lincoln comes up with an idea. After Bobby turns off the chat, Lincoln comes up to him) Lincoln: Bobby, I need to ask you a favor. THE NEXT MORNING (All of the sisters are sitting in the living room, all looking depressed. When Lori's phone rings, she answers it) Lori: (in a sad tone) Hello? Bobby: Hey babe? I have something I want to show you. Can you invite your other sisters too? Lori: (brightens up) O-Okay. (puts the phone down) Girls, get ready, we're going somewhere. (Later, the girls arrive at Bobby's house. Lori knocks on the door, and Bobby answers) Bobby: Hey babe. Lori: Alright Bobby, what did you want to show us? (Bobby slowly steps to the side. The girls look confused at first. But then, out of the bathroom, comes Lincoln. He looks at his sisters with a small glare, as all of the sisters suddenly get tears in their eyes) The sisters: LINCOLN!!! (All of the sisters run up to Lincoln, and hug him, tighter than they had ever done before) Lori: Oh Lincoln! We literally can't tell you how sorry we are for what we did! Lynn: Yeah! We've been so worried about you! Leni: Don't run away like, ever again! Lincoln: Okay okay! That's enough! (The girls stop hugging Lincoln) Lincoln: First, I need to do something. (Lincoln walks up to Bobby and Ronnie Anne) Lincoln: Bobby, thanks for letting me stay here for the past few days. Bobby: Hey, it was no problem bro. (Lincoln and Bobby do their bro handshake) Lincoln: And thanks to you too, Ronnie Anne. Ronnie Anne: It's alright Linc. It was lots of fun having you here. (Lincoln and Ronnie Anne hug each other, as Ronnie Anne kisses Lincoln on the cheek.) Bobby: I'll be keeping an eye on you babe. Because if I find out you were treating Lincoln badly again, I'm breaking up with you. And this time, you'll have yourself to blame. Lori: (sniffs) Okay Bobby... (After this, Lincoln and the girls slowly begin to walk home. When they arrive home, they all approach the front door) Luna: Hey bro? You okay? Luan: If it makes you feel any better, we found out you didn't actually clog the toilet or break the TV remote. We realized we blamed you for no reason. (Just as Luan says this, Lincoln stops walking, then turns around to the girls) Lincoln: Listen to me girls, I may be home, but that doesn't mean I still forgive you for what happened. Lori: Oh come on! We apologized to you and everything! Lincoln: Let me tell you girls something. The TV remote was broken, the toilet was clogged, and both of those incidents have something simillar. They can be easily fixed, and replaced. But if there's anything that's hard to fix, it's the trusts, bonds and love that I had for all of you. What you did on Friday was unforgivable, and I felt personally scarred for what happened. Hugging me and apologizing to me, won't make the pain in my heart and the thoughts you put into my head go away. Being pushed, hated, and treated badly by my family is a fate worse than death. Remember when I did all of those humiliating videos to make you all forgive me for what I did? That was the only way I knew you'd forgive me for what I did. Why can't you girls do the same thing for me? All I'm trying to say here is, I will forgive you all eventually, but I don't see that happening for quite a while. (After saying this, Lincoln slowly walks upstairs to his bedroom. The girls all feel personally guilty for what they had done to their brother, and some even began to cry again. Once Lincoln reaches his bedroom, he opens his door, then closes it behind him, wondering what the future holds for him and his sisters) The End. Want to see how this story continues? Read the second part here. Fun Facts *I made up this story after I watched episodes like It's A 4x Loud House and Sleuth or Consequences. I had always planned a story where the Loud sisters finally realized what they did to Lincoln was unforgiving, and I wanted to do this story to make them seem more third-dimensional. *I was originally going to make only Lincoln's meaner sisters (Lori, Luan, Lynn, Lola, Lisa) give him a hard time, but felt that it wouldn't be as strong. So I changed to where all of them are doing it. *Originally, I was going to make Lincoln forgive the sisters at the end, but I thought that would've seemed un-realistic considering all the hard time they gave him, so I changed to where he doesn't forgive them straight away. *On a side note, I was actually going to make Lincoln run away to Pop-Pop's instead, but changed it to where he runs way to the Santiago house because it wouldn't be so obvious to the sisters. Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lori Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Leni Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Luan Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lynn Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lucy Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lana Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lola Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lisa Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lily Loud Category:Loud House Fanfictions Category:Episodes focusing on Bobby Category:Episodes focusing on Ronnie Anne